Passageway to a Night in Hell
by Caffeinated Star
Summary: There are many things an Operative must ask herself. Such as, what is the proper decorum of being stuck in a passageway with three others? Who the heck is Nick? And why is everyone surrounding her absolutely crazy?   one-shot series
1. Passageway to a Night in Hell

**Passageway to a Night in Hell**

_-It was an innocent mistake!  
>-And what if I were to innocently murder you, Will? I'd still have to go to trial, probably get off for justifiable homicide. – Schuester, Sue, Glee 1x12<em>

* * *

><p><em>Monday, March 11, 5:00<br>_

"Ow! You stepped on my hand."

"Er. Sorry."

"Grant, get off Cammie's hand, or I swear I will knock you out."

"Bex, I can handle it."

"There's no space to do that!"

"Spy."

"That's my line!"

"Shut up, Zach."

"You aren't still mad at me?"

Silence.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, March 10, 13:05<em>

"Looking for more passageways?"

Cammie jumped, taking her hand away from the small indent in the wall. She whirled around, only to find herself face-to-face with her friends. Well, Bex was her friend. She wasn't sure what the boys were. Still, she breathed a sigh of relief. Buckingham wouldn't know about this one hopefully.

"Hey, Bex. Boys," she nodded to each in turn – Bex, Zach and Grant.

"Cammie, you're covered in dust," said Bex.

Cammie looked down. Sure enough. Critically she eyed herself. Well, this was embarrassing. Next to Bex, she must have looked like a dust bunny. "Looking through some of the untouched areas," she explained.

Zach arched an eyebrow. "I thought you knew all the passageways, Gallagher Girl."

She threw him an irate glance. "It's a big school. There are a few places I haven't covered."

"Ooh, I wanna join!" Bex exclaimed.

Grant glanced at Zach, and they exchanged a shrug. "Sounds like fun," said Grant.

Boy, did he ever have the lazy, _I'm-hot-and-I-know-it_ thing going on.

"I don't usually have people with me when I'm exploring," she said uneasily. "I never know what I'm going to find."

"Isn't that the point?" said Zach.

She shot him another glare. "Fine," she said, pressing her finger into the small indent in the wall. Slowly, the wall opened, leaving Bex and Grant gaping, and Zach with slightly widened eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, March 11, 6:10<em>

"I can't believe we've been here all night."

"I can't believe I can't find a way out of here."

"I can't believe you're sitting next to Grant."

"I rather sit next to him than you!"

"And I rather stay out of this couple fight."

"SHUT UP, GRANT!"

"Wow, you both went really red."

"Somebody kill me..."

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, March 10, 13:15<em>

Liz frowned, looking down the table. Lunch was basically over, and there was still no show of Cammie or Bex. Not to mention Zach and Grant. She turned to Macey. "Where are they?" she demanded.

The gorgeous girl shrugged. "Not a clue," she said. "I've been studying in the room. Bex left about an hour before, mumbling something about finding Grant to show him she could beat him. And Cammie is doing... Cammie stuff."

"And what does _that _mean?"

"You know Cammie. She disappears, comes back hours later covered in dust, or with some new things she wants us to work on." Macey shrugged, finishing off the last of her salad.

"Hey, have you guys seen Zach and Grant?"

The two girls looked up to see the third sophomore boy, Jonas, standing in front of them. Liz did not think about how he had almost beat her at hacking a computer last week, or how he was practically as clumsy as she was. Instead, she just shook her head along with Macey and asked, "Have you seen Cammie or Bex?"

Jonas blinked, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, no. I remember Grant leaving the room an hour or so, mumbling something about beating Bex at her own game or something. And Zach is doing... Zach stuff?"

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Liz asked, "And what does _that _mean?" Really, she was starting to get annoyed with their vague answers. Couldn't these people be straightforward?

"Oh, you know Zach. He disappears, comes back hours later with a smirk, daring us to ask where he was. Or he'll just ask us to help him with something. And then, when Grant does ask, Zach just says –"

"Spy," they all finished in unison. Liz and Macey glanced at each other.

"You know, I never realized how much they're all alike," Liz said thoughtfully. "Do you think they were actually programmed in a lab to be the exact replicas of each other, except different genders?"

"You might want to include yourself and Jonas in that bunch," said Macey. The two super geniuses in question blushed, and Liz began to fume in her head. She was never going to be almost beaten again. Ever!

"So, are we going to look for them, or not?" Macey finally asked.

Liz and Jonas exchanged glances this time. "Sure, why not."

**Operation: Find What Cameron Ann Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Zachary Goode, and Grant No Last Name Are Doing When They All Go Missing**

_Written by Operatives Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry and Jonas Jones (hereafter referred to as The Operatives)_

**Questions That Need Answering:**

**1) Did the CIA actually program us all in labs to be exact replicas of each other, but different genders? And if so, is there a Joe Solomon in female version? Because, that would be scary.**

**2) Where did Cammie and Zach disappear to? And did they disappear together?**

_Note made by Operative Jones: Apparently, girls squeal when thoughts of two friends disappearing together appear._

_Note made by Operative Sutton: Apparently, boys don't care about the happiness of their friends._

_Note made by Operative McHenry: Apparently, even two computer nerds can fit a ridiculous amount of sexual tension into one room. _

**3) Ditto on Bex and Grant.  
><strong>

**4) Did they all disappear to some place with each other? If so, why weren't the Operatives invited?**

_Note made by Operative McHenry: In that case, we will kick their collective asses._

**5) Does Grant have a last name? Is this a slip-up by the CIA when they potentially programmed everyone in their labs?**

_Note made by Operative Sutton: It's a little sad when his own roommate doesn't know his last name, even._

_Note made by Operative McHenry: Not the greatest mark of a spy._

**It's at this point Operative Jones wonders whether working with the two Gallagher Girls is a smart idea. **

* * *

><p><em>13:17 <em>

The last words Cammie ever wanted to hear come out of Bex's mouth again were: "Hey, Cam, what happens if you pull this lever?"

"Bex, no!"

Too late.

Cammie had one second to let her eyes widen as the floor opened up beneath them. And then, suddenly, they were falling.

"Oof" was the collective agreement.

The arrangements were a bit strange. Cammie had landed on Grant, which was a pretty soft landing. But then, Bex had landed on her. And Zach, of course, was perfectly fine, and already standing.

"Need some help?"

"Shut up, Zach," the other three grumbled, situating themselves into a more comfortable position. As they took in their location, they realized something: there was no door.

Cammie scanned the room again. Nope. Still no door. Just four walls. And an open ceiling that was too far for them to get to. She groaned. "Somebody kill me," she said, which really wasn't a smart thing to ask in a room with three spies who could probably do just that in three seconds flat.

"Come on. You're _The_ Cameron Morgan. Can't you find a way out?" asked Grant.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" she sighed.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. I thought you knew all about these secret passageways."

Cammie turned to glare at Zach. She could recognize a challenge when she saw one. So, instead of saying, "I have no clue where the hell we are, nor how we get out of here, and I really just want to bang my head against the wall and knock myself out, so that I don't have to spend the next few hours with you crazies," she said, "Fine. Watch and learn."

Cammie stood from her position on the ground, eyes surveying every inch of the room. For the next few minutes, she inspected every detail, pushing the other three out of the way as they watched her curiously. At one point, she even had Zach – (she wanted Bex, but he was the tallest out of the three) – let her stand on his shoulders so she could see the walls better. And this point, she could see both Bex and Grant smirking at the two, and all she could think was thank the spy heavens she was wearing jeans.

After thirty minutes of looking she finally exclaimed, "Got something!" She pressed a small marking on the wall that didn't match, and a small space on the left-hand wall opened. "I'll go first. Don't follow, yet."

Cammie dropped down to crawl into the space. The crawl was only a few minutes, but eventually she ended up in a smaller room than before, again without a door. Cammie doubted they could even stand in it. She sighed, and was about to go back, when she realized they had followed her.

"I thought I told you guys to stay," she said.

The other three exchanged shrugs. "Spy," they said in unison.

Cammie really wanted to deck them. Badly.

So, she moved to punch Zach. But he dodged, only to bump into Grant, who bumped into Bex, who bumped into some random spot in the wall, which closed the space back to the other room.

"Oh god. Please tell me this isn't happening," begged Cammie.

"You realize this is your fault?" said Zach, a smirk playing on his face.

And that was how the four got trapped in a small space, with possibly no way out. Cammie once again tried finding a way out, or the way back. But there was very little light and very little movement room, since she was stuck with two rather muscular boys, and one athletic girl.

So, Cammie instead asked, the one question on everyone's mind. "How long until the oxygen runs out, you think?"

Bex frowned. "A day probably. Maybe Liz or Macey will find us."

"Or Jonas," added Grant.

Cammie and Zach exchanged looks. They both knew the truth. They were most likely screwed.

* * *

><p><em>15:20<em>

"Okay, we've checked the barn; most of Cammie's known favorite secret passageways; the boy's suite; the room; most of our classrooms," said Liz, checking off everything.

"But we still have nothing." Macey sighed.

"Usually, that's nothing weird for Cammie," said Liz.

"Or Zach," added Jonas.

"But for all four?"

Macey tapped her fingers on her chin. "There's one place we haven't looked."

"Where?" Liz asked.

"Headmistress's office."

**At this point, Operatives Sutton and Jones had to wonder if Operative McHenry was insane. But they had no other ideas, so they decided to follow her plan.**

Apparently, that plan was simply to walk in.

Problem: not only was Headmistress Morgan there. So was Solomon. Macey decided to cut straight to the chase: "Have you seen Cammie?"

"And Bex," added Liz.

"And Zach," said Jonas.

"And Grant," Macey finished.

The two older spies blinked at the three teens. "Is there a reason you need to find them?" asked the Headmistress.

"No. Not particularly," said Macey.

They had earlier agreed there was no reason to worry the two, unless they couldn't find their friends for more than a day.

"Just looking," said Liz. "You know Cammie. She likes to disappear."

"We'll be going now!" said Macey, throwing a bright smile at the two adults, as she ushered her friends out the room.

Outside the office, Jonas said, "That was a waste."

"No," Macey corrected. "That was informative. Now we know the two adults all of them are closest to have no idea."

"Which means they either snuck out," mused Liz.

"Or are in deep trouble," said Jonas.

* * *

><p><em>15:23<em>

"That was odd," was the first thing that popped into Joe Solomon's mind after the small meeting with the three students.

"Completely," agreed Rachel with a small frown.

"What do you think those four are doing missing?" said Joe.

"I'm not too surprised about Cammie and Zach," Rachel said. "But Rebecca and Grant?"

Solomon nodded, leaning against the wall, as the possibilities ran through his head. Cammie and Zach disappeared off to strange places all the time. That was nothing too strange. Cammie went to her passageways and Zach... well, at the school, he was usually stalking Cammie. Or talking to Joe. So, Zach was probably with Cammie. Doing what, he didn't really want to know. But he would probably find out anyway.

That left Rebecca and Grant. Rebecca was the type to go to the P&E barn. Grant was the same. But he was certain that their three friends would have already checked there if they had ended up there. So that left the possibility they were with Cammie and Zach.

"Do you think they left?" asked Joe.

Rachel shook her head. "Cammie agreed not to. I doubt she would break that promise."

"Even if Zach, Bex and Grant begged her to?" countered Joe.

"If they did, why didn't they take Macey, or Elizabeth, or Jonas?"

"Double date?"

Rachel frowned at him. Joe shrugged, watching as she got up to exit her office. Well. He guessed this was another chance to figure out what the spies-slash-assassins-in-training were up to.

This should be fun.

* * *

><p><em>15:45<em>

"Laaa. Laaaaaa. LAAAA."

"Grant, shut up," groaned Zach, slouching further down the wall.

"Stop taking up so much space, Goode," snapped Bex.

"Shut up, Baxter."

_Liz, please get me out of here,_ Cammie thought desperately. _Macey. Someone! _

Aloud she said, "Do you think they've realized we're missing by now?"

"Not you two," said Grant. "You guys go missing so often, no one even notices.

And that's when Cammie realized another disadvantage to being a Chameleon.

"But they'll probably notice we went missing," Bex said, gesturing to Grant.

"And yet, the chances of them finding us are," Cammie trailed off.

In unison: "Zero."

_Please kill me._

* * *

><p><em>16:02<em>

Joe followed Rachel as she began to walk down the corridor. "So, what's the plan of action?" he asked, letting her take the lead. It was her kid after all. He was just along for the ride... and blackmail opportunities, should they ever arise. A spy has to be prepared, after all.

"The kids probably looked through the passageways already. But they forgot one place. What's a spy's dream area in here?"

Joe didn't even need to think about it. "The Sublevels."

"Exactly. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>16:15<em>

Zach's problem with being stuck in a small space with a one Cameron Ann Morgan was that he was also stuck with a Rebecca Baxter and Grant (whose last name he was under oath not to tell to anyone). So, being stuck with two other people meant a couple of things.

No touching. (Not that he wanted to touch her.)

No private talks with her. (Not that he needed to.)

No smirking at her without getting glared at by her best friend (who was admittedly scary) or laughed at by his... quasi friend-slash-partner-in-crime-slash-teammate.

No kissing. (Not that he wanted to kiss her.)

Nothing private at all. (Not that he needed to share privacy with her. He was Zach Goode, after all.)

Cammie's problem with being stuck in a small space with a one Zachary Goode was that she was also stuck with a Rebecca Baxter and Grant, whose last name is still unknown. So, being stuck with two other people meant a couple of things.

No touching. (Not that she wanted to touch him.)

No private talks with him. (Not that she wanted to interrogate him... again.)

No studying him in order to figure out whether or not he was a robot or a real person without getting smirked at by his friend (who was admittedly hot) or laughed at by her best friend.

No kissing. (Not that she wanted to kiss him.)

Nothing private at all. (Not that she needed to share privacy with him.)

Bex and Grant shot both of their friends a _look_ when they let out identical sighs at the same time. Weird.

* * *

><p><em>16:20<em>

Jonas, Liz and Macey all frowned at the information on the sheet

**Number of Passageways that the Subjects are Not in: 14**

**Number of Passageways the Operatives Know of: 14**

**Only Places Left to Check: Sublevels and Roseville**

They stared at the last two words. "Roseville?" asked Macey.

"Roseville," Liz and Jonas echoed.

* * *

><p><em>16:30<em>

"You know, sneaking around for someone is so much easier when you have access everywhere," Rachel mused, as they stood on the elevators going into the Sublevels.

Joe was having this strange vision of Rachel sneaking into the Sublevels, dressed completely in black and breaking in with only a bobby pin. Strange. He didn't usually have thoughts like that. It was a weird day.

They had looked in Sublevel One, no one was there. Sublevel Two, same thing. They were now on their way to Sublevel Three.

"You don't think they actually managed to make it to Sublevel Three, do you?" asked Rachel.

Solomon didn't remind her that this was _her _idea. "Well, this is a CIA legacy we're talking about. And Zach. And a girl who has been training to be James Bond since she was 6. And a boy that has kept his last name secret from his peers for years. The question then is: why didn't they bring the rest of their team?"

"Maybe they're the backup. Maybe something went wrong and that's why they asked us."

Joe nodded. Anything could happen down in the Sublevels.

They emerged into Sublevel Three. Solomon glanced at all the places they could be and sighed. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

><p><em>18:00<em>

**Number of Gallagher Girl Glares Received: 8**

**Number of Boys that Asked Macey Out: 4**

**Number of Girls that Glared at Macey When She was Asked Out: 6**

**Number of Boys that Asked Liz Out: 2**

**Number of Boys That Glared at Liz When She Blushed: 1**

Liz groaned, flopping down onto the bench. "We've covered the whole place, and there's still nothing," she complained.

"Well, we are talking about some of the best spies in our grade," said Macey.

"From now on, I'm putting trackers on their clothes," said Jonas. He was still looking a little sullen after the second time a boy had come up to Liz, only to run when Jonas gave him a rather frigid look, which Liz ignored and Macey filed into the back of her head.

"That's kind of stalker-ish," commented Macey.

"Everything about being a spy _is_ stalker-ish," Jonas said.

"True." Macey sighed. "Ready for another look?"

The other two groaned, but followed as Macey began to take another go around the city... again.

* * *

><p><em>18:20<em>

"Found anything?"

"No irregular prints, or movements. Nothing. It hasn't been touched since the last class."

Great. Down to Sublevel Four.

* * *

><p><em>18:25<em>

Cammie was fuming. Grant was scared. Bex was ready to kill. And Zach was... abashed?

"Listen, Gallagher Girl..."

"Shut up."

"Cammie..."

"Shut up," Bex was the one to say this time. "Talk again, and I will show you what my mother did to the sniper that was trying to take out the Ambassador of Turkey."

Zach shut up.

Really, how was he supposed to know that Grant was going to let slip that they had hacked into their files? Or that some sentence could be taken completely the wrong way and turn into the fact that Zach thought he was better than the two girls. Alright, he considered himself good. But better... okay maybe... He sighed. Jonas better rescue them soon... before Bex or Cammie killed him.

In the meantime... he fixed Grant with a glare...

* * *

><p><em>19:00<em>

Nothing in Sublevel Four. Nothing. Where the hell could four kids disappear to?

He supposed that the problem was that they weren't kids. They were spies. And pretty damn good ones.

"Come on. Dinner's starting. They might be there," said Rachel.

Joe nodded, and followed her out of the Sublevels.

But he had this funny feeling they weren't going to be there.

* * *

><p><em>19:05<em>

Rachel walked into her office, hoping that Cammie would suddenly be there, waiting for their nightly dinner. Only she wasn't.

Rachel told herself not to worry. She would turn up eventually, right?

Besides, how could she go MIA at school?

She sighed, and turned back to go downstairs and eat edible food.

* * *

><p><em>19:15<em>

**Things that the Operatives Knew:**

**1) Bex left the girls' room after muttering something about meeting Grant. Grant had left the boys' muttering the same thing about her.**

**2) No one has seen Cammie since breakfast.**

**3) Same goes for Zach.**

**4) A comprehensive search shows that they could not be found in any passageways, classrooms, the barn, or Roseville.**

**5) Searching in the Sublevels is extremely risky.**

**6) Which is why they decided not to do it when Joe Solomon and Rachel Morgan emerged, looking extremely irritated.**

_**Hypothesis: They are probably irritated for the same reason the Operatives are: they can't find the Subjects.**_

Macey and Liz slid into a seat for dinner after parting ways with Jonas. "Should we keep searching after we eat?" asked Liz.

Macey shook her head. "By now, we know they obviously don't want to be found. They'll show up in the morning," she said dismissively.

Liz nodded. They continued to eat, and after they finished, joined the sophomore class's Buffy the Vampire marathon. Because, sometimes, even TV can teach you tricks.

Then, after that, they went to sleep, feeling very uncomfortable with the two empty beds.

* * *

><p><em>22:40<em>

"No one's coming for us, are they?" said Bex glumly.

"Probably not," Cammie said.

"We're going to die in a hole, with these two." Bex sighed.

"Unfortunately."

Zach again wondered why he had to be stuck with the pessimists. He didn't have time to ask, though, because Cammie had stuck her head on Bex's shoulder, and they both had fallen asleep.

Grant looked at Zach with mocking wide eyes. "Can _I _fall asleep on _your_ shoulder?"

"Shove off, Grant."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, March 11, 3:30<em>

Cammie woke up due to two things.

One: she was uncomfortable as hell.

Two: she felt Bex kick her off.

And she landed on Zach.

Great.

Apparently, when he slept, Zach liked to cuddle.

This was how she found herself with Zach Goode's arm wrapped around her, with their best friends in the same room.

Discreetly, she tried to move away, but she found that she kept jostling Bex. And a Bex without her beauty sleep was a grumpy Bex. So, Cammie accepted that fate was cruel, and tried to go back to sleep.

She would be mad at him again in the morning.

Lucky for Bex, she didn't know said friend crack an eye open and think: _mission accomplished._

* * *

><p><em>4:30<em>

Zach woke up at 4:30 on the dot. How did he know this? Because at Blackthorne, they were forced to go to class at 5, and if they were late, it wasn't fun.

What he wasn't expecting when he woke up was to find Cammie next to him.

This wasn't awkward...

He glanced over at his other sleeping companions. Grant was still dead to the world – which figured, he never could get up without help – and Bex was as well.

Slowly, he tried to withdraw the arm around Cammie, but it was effectively pressed against the wall. He had this vague feeling that he had brought this upon himself.

He knew he wouldn't fall back asleep, and decided to amuse himself with by naming every Wanted person on the CIA's list.

Ten minutes later, he was halfway through when Cammie started to stir. She blinked blearily, as she started to register her surroundings.

Her eyes locked with his. She blinked again.

And then she let out a small squeak, and slid as far away from him as possible. Meaning she was next to the sleeping Grant.

"Am I that unlikable?" he asked dryly.

She didn't answer. She didn't look at him. She just nodded at the two others in the room and asked, "When do you think they'll get up?"

Yeah. He was that unlikable. He didn't show any emotion on his face as he answered, "We could just kick them, and have them join us at this unhappy hour."

Cammie shrugged. Zach took that as permission to kick Grant in the back of the knee. Grant bolted up, groggy and glaring. "The hell, Zach?"

His little outburst caused Bex to wake as well. She mumbled something, rolling over. A flash of something – Zach would characterize it as disappointment – crossed her face when she looked at Cammie, and then at Zach, but it was quickly gone. "Did you have to wake us up this early?"

"Yes. We have to get out of here," said Cammie.

"In case you haven't noticed, Cam, we've been trying to do that!" Grant said.

"Well, let's try again."

And once again, they were back looking for a way out.

* * *

><p><em>5:30<em>

"Macey."

Macey groaned, batting the hand in her face away, and turning her head to the side.

"Macey."

"MACEY!"

"WHAT?"

Macey shot up to glare at Liz. The glare quickly slid off her face when she took a look at her friend, who seemed a bit paler, and a bit tearful. "What?" she said again, slightly softer this time.

"They're still missing."

Macey jumped out of bed. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p><em>6:20<em>

Cammie began to bang on the wall uselessly, looking for a way out. But it wasn't giving! Damn it.

Her eyes zeroed in on the floor. And a smirk came to her face.

The others looked at her warily. "Cam?" Bex said. "You feeling okay?"

"Peachy," said Cammie, motioning for them all to move their legs. She crawled to the floor, and inspected it again. There was still very little light, but she could make out a small piece in the bottom of the floor. Her hand reached to push it.

* * *

><p><em>6:21<em>

Inside Rachel's office, she and Joe frowned, looking around the room. "Do you hear something?" they asked at the same time.

_CRREAAK._

* * *

><p><em>6:22<em>

"Holy sh-"

They fell... _again._

* * *

><p><em>6:23<em>

Joe's and Rachel's eyes widened when four teenagers dropped down onto the floor unceremoniously. They all groaned, as they stood up.

"Great idea, Gallagher Girl. Couldn't have thought of that sixteen hours ago?" was Zach's opinion.

Cammie's eyes narrowed, but she was stopped from flipping him onto the ground by Bex. "I didn't see you doing much to help!" she snapped.

"Yeah, Blackthorne Boy. I thought you were the best?" said Bex, voice dripping with venom.

"Guys," Grant said, trying for a soothing voice.

"Shut up, Grant!" the other three snarled.

Rachel cleared her throat. The four blinked, and turned to look at her. That was when the door burst open, and Jonas, Liz and Macey flew into the room. The four that were MIA blinked again. The other three teenager's eyes widened, taking them in.

Joe had to admit, it was a bit of a spectacle. All four were covered in dust, head-to-toe, with clothes rumpled, hair ruffled, and looking distinctly groggy from lack of sleep.

Cammie broke the silence. "Hey, Mom. Mr. Solomon."

The two nodded at her. "So, where exactly have you been?" asked Rachel.

Cammie sighed, biting her lip and looking up. "Well, apparently, I found a new secret passage," she mumbled.

"Strange, I thought we had that closed up years ago," mused Rachel.

Cammie shrugged. "That explains the dust," she said.

Joe tuned out the rest of the conversation, and looked around. He noticed how Cammie was probably the only one besides Rebecca and Zach to be completely relaxed in the room. Of course, he went on to notice that Zach and Cammie were as far away from each other as possible. Grant looked like he wanted to run from the area; Rebecca like she was going to do the same thing to Zach her mother had done to the sniper that was going to take out the Ambassador of Turkey. Briefly, he wondered what that was about, but decided he didn't want to get that involved with his students' lives anymore than he already was.

The other three teenagers just looked irritated. Joe held back a snicker. That would be an interesting conversation no doubt.

"So, you're telling me, you spent all night in the small space up there?" said Rachel, arching an eyebrow.

The four looked at each other briefly. "Yep, that pretty much covers it," confirmed Rebecca.

"Well... I suppose you all want some sleep... and new clothes." Rachel eyed them for a minute. "I guess you're dismissed."

A chorus of "thanks" and "see you later" went up in the air, and the seven left.

Joe turned to Rachel. "Probably wasn't the smartest idea to seal that opening when Cammie started looking through the passages."

She sighed. "Probably. But at least she's safe." Slowly, a smirk appeared. "I don't think the same thing can be said about Zach."

Joe laughed. "Zach's a spy. He can handle it."

"But you're forgetting something," said Rachel, smirk growing wider. "Cammie's not just a girl. She's a Gallagher Girl. And when you face a Gallagher Girl..."

"You face all of the Gallagher Girls," he finished reluctantly.

Maybe Zach _couldn't_ handle it.

Then again, he was the guy that had smooth talked his way into the White House State Dinner.

Joe would leave him to it then. He would just call it a... training excercise.

* * *

><p><em>6:25<em>

"I can't believe you guys disappeared without us!" was the first thing Liz exclaimed.

"Well, if you guys had come, we would have ended up on top of each other," said Cammie.

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" Grant smirked.

"Shut up, Grant," said Bex without much feeling.

"That's been going on a lot, hasn't it?" Macey noted.

The other three nodded.

"So, you're going to tell us all about it, right?" asked Jonas.

"Right," Grant nodded. "But, first, a shower."

"Definitely," said Bex.

"We'll catch up with you guys later!" Cammie said, as the four ran off to their respective rooms.

"This isn't finished!" Macey yelled after them.

Liz turned to Macey, exasperated. "We trail them all over the place, and they ditch us immediately."

Jonas only shrugged. "That's what happens when you're friends with four of the best born spies in the grade."

Liz nodded thoughtfully, and they turned around to get breakfast.

"You know, we never did find out Grant's last name. Or if the CIA did program us in a lab," she said, mostly to herself. "I suppose we could just hack it..."

The same thought went through Macey's and Jonas's mind: she was scary.

* * *

><p><em>7:00<em>

Cammie yawned, jaw reaching its maximum limit, and wished she could go back to sleep. But she was a Gallagher Girl, and they never _ever_ missed class. So, she trudged to breakfast, hoping she would be able to get through the day... and then get some sleep.

Her thoughts flashed to sleeping next to Zach, before she dismissed them quickly.

Only, she couldn't, because she was being pulled into an empty classroom, hand over her mouth. That could be only one person...

The hand was withdrawn, and she turned around to look at Zach. "What do you want now?"

"I'm hurt. You don't want to talk to me?"

"No."

"That hurts, Gallagher Girl," he said.

Cammie rolled her eyes, and turned around to go.

"Wait, Cam."

She stopped. Maybe it was because he said her name. Maybe it was because she still wanted answers. She didn't know. But she stopped. "Yes, Zach?"

"I'm sorry."

Huh?

"I mean, sorry for hacking into your files, and... yeah... you are still mad about that aren't you?"

Cammie blinked at him. Then she laughed. "No, Zach. I mean, I get it. Really. It's just a little weird being on the other side of things."

"Oh, you mean when you stalked Jimmy?"

"Josh."

"Whatever."

She rolled her eyes again, but she smiled. Zach smirked back, leaning his hand on the bookshelf next to them, knocking one of the books over. Her eyes went wide, and she took a step closer.

Then they both fell.

_Again. _

Ah, hell.

* * *

><p><span>Note:<span> This took place sometime during Book 2. I'm pretty sure there was a bit of OOCness. But it was meant to be a bit cracky. Hope you enjoyed, and remember to review!

Edit: Since a lot of anonymous reviewers keep asking if I'm going to make a sequel, I decided to put this in. I am not making a sequel to this. It would just be redundant and wouldn't have the same impact this story did. I'm glad everyone liked it enough to want a sequel, but it really would be quite pointless. Thank you to all my reviewers! It means a lot to me.


	2. Operations Gone Wild

**Operations Gone Wild**

_Dude, I just can't take you seriously in that fruit hat. - Wilbur, Meet the Robinsons _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Find out Who the Hell Nick Is and Whether or Not He and Macey McHenry are in Some Lifelong Clandestine Relationship That Macey McHenry Did Not Know About<strong>

_Written by: Operatives Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry (hereafter known by The Operatives)_

**Questions that Need Answering:**

**1) Who is Nick? **_(Hereafter know as The Subject)_

**2) Did he go to Blackthorne?**

**3) Do any Blackthorne Boys we know, know him?**

4) Is The Subject in a possible clandestine relationship with Operative McHenry that she doesn't know about?

**5) Is The Subject hot? Because, if he **_**is**_** in a relationship with Operative McHenry that she doesn't know of, he has to at least be hot, especially when she's engaged to be married.**

**People That May Know About The Subject (AKA The Suspects):**

**Jonas Jones**

**Grant (Last Name**_** Still**_** Unknown)**

_Note made by Operative Baxter: Remember to get Liz to hack into the CIA files again._

**Zachary Goode**

**Joseph Solomon**

**Operatives Assigned to Suspects:**

**Jonas Jones – Operative Sutton**

**Grant – Operative Baxter**

**Zachary Goode – Operative McHenry **

**Joseph Solomon – Operative Morgan**

Cammie nodded, now satisfied with the report they had drawn up. Macey had complained a lot about getting assigned Zach, but no one else wanted Solomon. And Cammie wasn't taking _both. _That would have left her with a headache for days. Besides, the whole thing between her and Zach – yeah, that had been nonexistent ever since they entered the CIA. There was absolutely _nothing_ going on between them. They were just two twenty-year-olds that occasionally worked together on missions. She didn't care if Macey said she saw him looking at her when he was in the room. Macey was obviously delusional.

But that wasn't the problem at the moment. She shut the notebook she had been writing in and turned to the other three girls in the room. None of them had changed very much, except in the makeup variety, and how many weapons they concealed on their person. Liz was still ridiculously small and blonde; Macey was still gorgeous; and Bex was still... _Bex._

"You ready girls?" she asked.

Bex moved out of her Yoga stances, a smile playing on her face. Her mouth opened, but Cammie cut her off, "And don't say you were born ready."

The smile fell off. "Cammie, you're no fun," Bex pouted.

Liz shut her laptop close, and jumped off the chair she was sitting in. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Operatives proceeded to engage The Suspects in polite conversation, while sneakily bringing Nick up.<strong>

Liz found Jonas in the coffee room, typing rapidly on his computer. She frowned, wondering what he was working on. He wasn't trying to hack something without her, was he? Silently, she snuck up behind his computer. Oh, he was just going through his emails.

"Hey, Liz," said Jonas, without even looking up.

Liz cursed the fact that all spies knew when someone entered the room. But, instead of voicing that thought, she slid into the chair next to his. "Hey, Joe. Got any new missions?" she asked.

Jonas shook his head 'negative.' "No, you?"

She also shook her head. "Ever since the big information gathering one last week? No."

Jonas sighed. "And yet, no matter how much info we gather, we can't seem to bring the Circle down."

"We're getting closer," said Liz. _But not by much, _she added in her head.

"So, what are you working on at the moment?" asked Jonas, abandoning his laptop for the moment.

"Oh, you know. Something special with the girls," she said, waving her hand around dismissively. "We keep getting _nicks_, you know, so we want to find out what these _nicks_ are."

Liz raptly looked at his facial features. He looked at her, eyebrows furrowed again, and eyes slightly blank. "Uh, okay," said Jonas. "Well, good luck with that."

"Oh thanks. But, you wouldn't happen to know anything about these _nicks_, would you?" she asked, a bright smile appearing on his face.

"Not that I know of," said Jonas slowly.

"Oh, okay then!" Liz's bright smile grew even wider. "I'll just leave you to it then." Then, she flounced out of the room, leaving Jonas sitting there, having no clue he was just interrogated.

A thought struck him: she hadn't even grabbed coffee. Liz _loved_ coffee. Frowning, he shut his laptop close. He needed to have a chat with Grant, and better yet, Zach.

* * *

><p><strong>The Operatives deduced that Suspect Number One had become very good at lying to Operative Sutton, was covering for The Subject, or actually had no clue what Operative Sutton was talking about. The Operatives begin to wonder if they should have just asked outright.<strong>

Bex strolled into the CIA's training room, earning a few fearful glances. Her smile that had slipped off in the unofficial girls' meeting room slipped right back on. But she wasn't there to put the fear of the Brits in them; she was there for an Interrogation (though, she was slightly disappointed that this Interrogation didn't involve tying someone up to a chair with duct tape).

Her eyes pinpointed a figure at the punching bags. She nodded to herself and mumbled, "Showtime."

Grant looked up from his position, when Bex gave a small punch to the punching bag. "Hey, Bex," he greeted.

"Hey, Grant. How're things?"

"Since I talked to you about an hour ago?" Grant asked, smirking.

Bex reminded herself to ask Cammie if they could go back and reevaluate _Operation: Smirking._ It could lead to potentially less irritated girls. Girls as in girls that had to deal with boys like Grant and Zach.

But that wasn't her mission for the moment. "What, I can't check up on my favorite punching bag?" she laughed.

"This, you mean?" Grant gestured to the punching bag in front of him.

Bex rolled her eyes. "No, you, smart one."

"Oh." Grant frowned. "That's no fun."

Bex sighed, wondering again why she was dating him. Her fist flew out to the punching bag (the inanimate one), which she began to beat methodically. "So, the girls and I are working on something again," she said casually.

"Yeah? You need help?"

Good, his curiosity was peaked.

"Well, we keep getting involved with these _nicks_ that we don't really know how to get rid of, so we're trying to find out what these _nicks_ involve exactly. But it isn't working out." Bex stopped her fists, and turned to Grant, eyes wide. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about these _nicks_ would you?"

Grant blinked. "Erm, no?"

"Are you absolutely sure about that answer? Because it sounds more like a question to me."

"Yes?"

"That still sounds like a question." Bex's eyes narrowed. "Are you _hiding _something?"

"What, no!" Grant's head whipped around, eyes darting over the other people in the room, but they seemed to be trying to ignore him and Bex as much as possible. "Uh, oh, look! Jimmy needs a spotter! Talk to you later Bex!"

And before Zachary Goode could even pull out his famous punch line, he vanished, leaving Bex extremely suspicious.

**The Operatives deduced that Suspect Number Two was either extremely scared of Operative Baxter, or he was in fact hiding something.**

* * *

><p>Being one of the only girls on the team that had actually grown up with boys, Macey knew that they had no appreciation of subtlety outside the field. So, she was going to do this the easy way: the direct way.<p>

Macey strutted into Zach's office, game face on. "Zach," she said loudly, drawing his attention from the report he was drawing up. She glanced down at it briefly. "Hey, weren't you supposed to hand that in yesterday?"

Zach shrugged. "The Director gave me and Grant an extra day due to the recovery."

Macey nodded. "Anyway, that's not what I'm here to talk to you about.

Zach arched an eyebrow, letting the paper fall onto his desk. A smirk began to form. "What _are_ you here to talk about?"

"Did you know anyone by the name Nick from Blackthorne?"

He shook his head. "No. Why?"

**Suspect Number Three is extremely good at lying. The Operatives realized that they can't take his word into account fully.**

Macey shrugged. "No reason. Just wondered." She made to leave, but was stopped by Zach's question. "Cammie, Liz and Baxter are working on this with you?"

Macey turned her head around, a strange plan forming in her mind. "No. Cammie's not." And then she left.

She turned into her office, and grabbed a piece of paper to work on.

**Operation: Get Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode Back Together**

* * *

><p>Cammie walked into the unofficial meeting room that the boys had claimed, after finding Solomon's office empty. "Hey, Director," she greeted.<p>

In there, drinking coffee was indeed Joseph Solomon. He raised an eyebrow. "Agent Morgan. Are you here to request another mission? Or is it something more trivial then that?"

Cammie knew she wasn't going to be able to A) lie to him B) have a sneaky conversation with him or C) get information without directly asking. So, she said, "The girls and I are working on something. We wanted your input."

Solomon waited patiently. But before Cammie could open her mouth, the door slammed open, and in walked Zach, Grant, and Jonas.

**Operative Morgan realized that she may have been compromised. She needed to get out. **_**Now.**_

The three stopped walking when they saw who was in there. Grant mumbled a curse in Swahili. "Boys." Solomon nodded at each in turn. "Don't let us interrupt."

Cammie cast a look to the door as it closed. Well, she couldn't just leave, that would look suspicious. She would just have to hide in plain sight.

"You need to leave," Zach nodded at Cammie.

Cammie arched an eyebrow, all thoughts of leaving disappearing. "This isn't _your_ room. I have perfect rights to stay here, don't I, Solomon?" she said. "After all, last time I checked, I have the higher clearance this time around." To prove her point, she threw herself down on one of the chairs, and kicked her feet up onto the table. "Like the Director said, don't let us interrupt."

Zach scowled at her, as Jonas leaned into his ear to whisper something. He nodded, and they all took seats.

"Well, Agent Morgan, gentleman, I think I'll be taking my leave." Solomon gave a wave. They all gave their respects as he left, the door closing with a resounding _click. _

"So, what's so big that you need me out of here?" Cammie asked once Solomon was gone.

"Grant's mad that Bex didn't want to... err... have _fun_ in her office," said Jonas, looking down at the desk.

Cammie decided he was lying. "I see. Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" she stole Liz's bright smile, and snapped it on her face.

The three boys watched her warily, as she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write on it.

**Operation: Get Grant Laid**

_Written by Operatives Cameron Morgan, Jonas Jones, Zachary Goode and Grant (hereafter known by The Operatives)_

And that is how Cammie found herself in a conspiracy with three boys that were lying to her, while she was lying to them. Really, couldn't they just tell her who Nick was? If he existed at all?

Her head was staring to hurt...

* * *

><p>Liz looked up when Bex and Macey burst into the room at the same time, determination etched into their faces. Liz's heart sank; whatever was about to happen couldn't be good.<p>

"Grant is hiding something from me," Bex declared, taking the lead and flopping into a chair.

Liz nodded and turned calmly to see what Macey had to say. She simply slapped down a piece of paper.

**Operation: Get Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode Back Together**

_Written by Operatives Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton and Rebecca Baxter (hereafter known by The Operatives)_

**Possible Plans of Action:**

**A) Lock them in a closet together. **

_Pro: Closets are excellent places for two people with loads of sexual tension to make out._

_Con: The two in question that The Operatives want to shove in a closet can pick the lock._

**B) Get them drunk.**

_Pro: Drinking helps get rid of inhibitions_

_Con: The Operatives are uncertain if these inhibitions include not sleeping with the other_

**C) Think of new plans or get some help.**

Well, Liz was bored. She didn't see any problem with helping. Or helping Bex's problem.

**Operation: Find Out What Grant is Hiding from Bex**

_Written by Operatives Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry and Elizabeth Sutton_

**Possible Things Grant is Hiding:**

**1) His last name.**

_Operative Liz hacked into the CIA files again, but there was still no last name listed. She also hacked into Blackthorne, but there was no sign of him there either._

**2) A second girlfriend.**

**3) He's in fact gay.**

Bex scowled at the last one. "It better not be that, because if he is and has been dating me this whole time, I will destroy him."

Liz and Macey regarded her warily. "Right," said Macey. "Let's get to work."

When they were about to exit the room, the door opened again, revealing Grant and Jonas, both with large scowls on their faces. "They kicked us out!" he exclaimed, flopping down into a chair next to Bex.

"Who did?" Liz asked.

"Cammie and Zach," said Jonas.

"What?" said Macey sharply. "What are they doing?"

"Chess." Grant sighed when he saw the quizzical looks he was receiving from about everyone in the room. "They have this thing going on where they have to be better than each other at _everything._ You know how they keep climbing up clearance levels? That's because they're trying to get to the highest before each other. And then there's chess night at my house, but Cammie apparently can't come –"

"Wait, you've been having meetings without us?" Bex interrupted.

"Uh, she said she would do it at Zach's, but they needed a judge, to make sure neither of them cheated. Except they kicked me out because apparently I was annoying."

"This is prime evidence," hissed Macey to the girls.

"Evidence of what?" asked Jonas.

She shoved the paper at him. Jonas blinked. "Evidence of Grant hiding something?"

"Huh?" Grant said, as Macey said, "Oops, wrong paper." She gave Jonas the other one.

Jonas nodded his head. "Oh, prime evidence to get them together."

Grant seemed to shake off the fact that Bex thought he was hiding something for some odd reason and said, "Oh, cool! I want in on getting them together!"

The other girls looked at each other, exchanging a silent conversation. "Works for us," said Bex.

**Operation: Get Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode Back Together Redux**

_Written by Operatives Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, Jonas Jones and Grant [CENSORED] (hereafter known by The Operatives)_

**Plan of Action:**

**Lock them in a closet, nail closet shut, and get rid of lock. **

* * *

><p>It seemed like a good plan at the time. Really.<p>

The five operatives found the two still playing chess. At that moment, Cammie was winning; but Zach had his trademark smirk on, which meant anything could happen. Cammie's eyes darted to them, while Zach lazily moved the queen a space over. She looked back to the board, eyes zoning in on his last move. Zach took this time to look up.

"Hey, guys. Need something?"

The five glanced at each other. And then they swept in. Grant and Jonas grabbed Zach. His eyes widened in shock, and he began struggling immediately.

"Ow! Effing hell, that hurt!" Grant swore, glad that he had weight and muscle on Zach, not to mention Jonas on his side. The man fought _dirty. _Grant winced slightly at the thought of Liz and Jonas's fights when they tag teamed.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Zach hissed, as he tried to kick them again. His head whipped around to ask one of the girls – well, Cammie really – but they were otherwise occupied. Liz had a tight grip on Cammie's hair, Bex, a lock on her neck and Macey was surveying them in approval, beating off Cammie's kicks with ease.

"Liz. Let go of my hair," Cammie said in a strangled voice.

"Oops, sorry, Cams." Liz loosened her hold but didn't let go. Contrarily, Bex just tightened her hold.

"Are you guys trying to kill us?" spluttered Cammie.

"No, we're doing this for your own good," Macey reassured her. "Alright, guys, let's get going!"

So, with lots of hair tugging, and knee kicking, and painful raps to the head, Cammie and Zach were unceremoniously thrown into a closet together.

"Have fun!" called Bex, after the closet had been secure.

**The Operatives quickly left, knowing they did not want to be anywhere near the two when they finally managed to escape.**

* * *

><p>Cammie rammed her shoulder into the door again, but it didn't budge. Zach sent a kick its way with the same results. Eyeing it thoughtfully, Cammie asked, "Got a flamethrower on you?"<p>

Zach blinked at her. She sighed. "Guess not."

Zach regarded her for a moment, not taking his eyes off her, even as she sat down on the floor. "So, what do you think they're motive is here?" Cammie asked.

"Question is what do you think it is?"

Cammie glanced at him exasperatedly. "For once, can't you speak in English?"

"Sorry, did I slip into Portuguese?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I'm not a figurative kind of guy."

She scowled at him. "Yeah, then what's with the cryptic remarks? I thought we left that behind in school."

Zach shrugged, and slid down onto the floor next to her. Cammie sighed again, realizing she wasn't getting out of there soon. She pushed down her first moment of panic at finding out she was stuck in a closet with Zach freaking Goode. If only they had been stuck in the weapons closet...

Okay, that was it. They needed to get out immediately. First step: figure out the motivations of her crazy friends.

"So, why are people usually shoved into closets?" Cammie mused aloud.

"Sex."

Cammie shifted at the casual answer, somehow managing to keep the blush off her face. "Oh," she said, voice weak even to her ears. Damn it! She was an agent, cleared for Level 5, a CIA legacy, not a school girl!

"Uh. Not that our friends wanted that..."

Did Zach sound unsure? Did Zachary Goode, top agent sound _unsure _about something?

Damn, why didn't she have a tape recorder?

"Of course they didn't want that." Cammie nodded calmly. "They knew we broke up." She paused, forehead creasing, eyes glazing over slightly, as if she was trying to remember something. "Why did we again?"

"Circle of Cavan."

"Right." She paused again. "But they're out to kill us anyway."

Zach frowned. "Don't look at me, you broke it off."

"You were smirking at me before I did. I think that's what did it."

"What, because I was smirking?" Zach asked, irritation hidden well.

"Yes."

"I'm not smirking now."

Cammie glanced at him. Huh. She guessed he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>The Operatives decided to go back ten minutes afterwards to see if progress had been made. <strong>

"I don't hear anything!" Bex hissed.

"Chance of kissing?" Macey whispered to Liz and Jonas.

Liz frowned. "Um. Ten to one, maybe? I'm not sure. I've never calculated possibility of closets hooking people up."

"Maybe we should try locking you and Jonas in the closet next," Grant muttered, scratching his chin.

Liz blushed deeply, missing Jonas's glare sent to Grant. Grant just ignored it, going closer to the door. His eyes widened. "That sounds interesting," he mumbled.

The others gave him a dirty look. Then they heard: "Now!"

The door collapsed on top of Grant. Zach and Cammie fell onto it, hair rumpled, and lips swollen, but looking altogether triumphant. They straightened up, fixing their hair and clothes. Slowly, and deliberately, they walked across the door, earning delight in hearing Grant's moans of pain.

They exchanged glances, evil smirks on their faces.

The would-be victims of their evilness high tailed it out of there; when Zach and Cammie teamed up _nothing_ good came out of it. They were the epitome of spy evilness.

The menacing duo frowned after them. "Cowards," Zach snorted.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "And this all happened because we just wanted to know who Nick was."

"Nick?"

"So there really isn't a 'Nick?'" Cammie asked.

"Who are you even talking about?" Zach countered.

Cammie patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it," she suggested. "Let's just go finish our chess game."

Zach stared at her for a minute, before shrugging. "I'm going to win," he said.

"Oh, you _wish._"

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Conclusions<strong>

**One: Nick, whoever the hell he was, did not exist. Either that or he was very sneaky. But most likely, he did not exist. **

**Two: There was no need to get Grant laid.**

**Three: Because, apparently, he was hiding an engagement ring.**

_Note by Operative Baxter: It's about freaking time._

**Four: After two months of prodding 'Operation Get Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode Together' was officially a success.**

* * *

><p><span>Note:<span> Used to have its own story slot, then I moved it to here, since Passageways to a Night in Hell was so widely received and OGW wasn't as much. Not to mention, the amount of stories was bugging me. This particular one, though, was a tad out of control. I think I finally figured out where Nick comes from: Heist Society. Yeaah!

Wow, I'm pretty slow. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Interrogation: RM and AC Style

**Interrogation: Rachel Morgan and Abby Cameron Style**

_Leave him alone, it isn't right to mess with the crazies. – Yu Yu Hakusho, ep. 5_

* * *

><p>Zach should have realized that getting into Gallagher that night was way too easy. The security was off by a couple of seconds, meaning he didn't need to hide from them. The cameras never even moved. And most of the underground mines were deactivated.<p>

But he didn't suspect anything, and thus, did not even see the Napotine patch coming for his head.

He woke up, tied to a chair in the Headmistress's office. Sitting on the desk was Rachel Morgan herself, and her sister Abby.

It was then he realized he should be scared. Extremely scared.

"So, Zach," Abby stood, eyes gleaming. "I hear that you've been stalking my niece."

Stalking? That's what they thought he was doing? He was most certainly not _stalking! _He was... checking up on her. To make sure she didn't get herself killed. While he stayed comfortably in the shadows so he didn't get _himself_ killed by her, for checking up on her. Zach opened his mouth to say all of this, only to be cut off by Ms. Morgan.

"And don't try denying it. We've only been allowing you get through security so far because we think you won't hurt her..." her eyes narrowed. "You won't hurt her, right?"

Again, Zach tried to open his mouth to confirm that, but was steamrolled over by Abby. "Because if you do, I will show you exactly what Rebecca Baxter's mother did to the man who tried to take out the Ambassador of Turkey."

Ms. Morgan's eyes lit up, and she turned to Abby. "That was a good one!" she exclaimed. "The one with the pantyhose..."

"And the bobby pin..." Abby agreed.

"Oh, don't forget the wine."

"And his own gun!"

The two laughed manically. Zach wondered if these people were actually related to Cammie. Because, going from what was going on right now, he would say they were more related to Bex and Macey.

"Wait, what about that time in Paris–"

"Oh you mean with the thing–"

"And the flamethrower–"

"And that French politician's son?"

"That was fun."

"Didn't you trip and fall over?" asked Ms. Morgan.

Abby pulled a wounded look. "The floor was slippery!"

Ms. Morgan laughed. As her laughter quieted down, the two turned in unison to Zach. "Can I go?" he asked irately.

"Nope," said Abby, popping the 'p.'

Zach tried to look as cool and calm as possible, but the two older women just laughed at him. "You know, I'm not really sure what Cam sees in him," Abby said thoughtfully.

"Tall, dark, mysterious," Ms. Morgan waved her hand around dismissively. "You know the drill."

Abby snorted. "He's not even that tall."

"Compared to her he is."

The talking went on for awhile like this; the two women went on to discuss his looks – _"Intense stares. The girls always fall for them." _– and insult them – _"Really, could he be a bigger walking cliché of a spy?" _

Zach begged in his head for someone to help him. By his count, he had been tied up for twenty eight minutes, and thirty two seconds, but the women were still talking.

That was when the door opened. And someone shot Zach. No, joking. (Though, after the next hour, he wished that had happened.) No, Solomon just walked in. He stopped, eyes zeroing on Zach, who was still tied to a chair. He didn't even blink, just flopped down onto the couch in the office.

And there went Zach's thoughts of rescue.

"This seems familiar," Solomon said, glancing at Abby. "Didn't you do this to Matt when Rachel and he started going out?"

Ms. Morgan blinked, turning to Abby for confirmation. Her sister shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," she explained. Ms. Morgan nodded, as if that made sense. And maybe in their crazy minds, it did. But to Zach, it just made him want to throw himself out the window.

Solomon grabbed a chair, straddling the back of it. A strange glint was in his eyes.

It was then that Zach went from being scared to fearing for his life. He was sure that the three could kill him in seconds flat, without him even noticing, all the while making it look like an accident.

Great.

"So, Zach," Solomon started with a drawl. "I've heard you've been stalking my best friend's daughter. Scratch that, I _know_you've been stalking her."

What was with the stalking thing? There was no stalking! But Zach was a spy, and no matter what, this was an interrogation. So, he kept his mouth shut, especially since they wouldn't believe him about the no stalking thing.

"So, Zach," Solomon said again. "How do you want to do this? We could threaten you. We could maim you."

"I know some good devices that Dr. Fibbs has been preparing," said Ms. Morgan.

"I vote on the thing that happened in Egypt, inside the pyramids," Abby piped up.

"Oh, you mean the one with the chimpanzee, the crossbow, and the mini trampoline?" Ms. Morgan asked.

Zach really wanted to know why a trampoline was in the pyramids. He decided not to ask.

"How about castration?" Abby suggested.

Zach's eyes did not widen. He did not make any facial expressions. They were just using scare tactics... right?

"There's guns. Or knives. Rusty ones preferably. Um. We could use string, that's a fun one..." Abby trailed off, seeing the odd stares that she was receiving from the others in the room. "What?" she asked defensively.

They didn't answer. Zach sighed. "Are you going to let me go?"

"Nope," the three chorused.

Great.

"What will it take for you to let me go?" he tried.

The three exchanged glances. Ms. Morgan stepped forward. "Listen here, Zachary," she said coolly. "If I find out for some odd reason that you have put Cammie in even potential harm, I will find a way to make your life living hell. Understood?"

"Understood," he said, pleased that he did not squeak.

Ms. Morgan nodded once. Then, she cocked her fist. And for a second time, there was blackness.

The last thing he heard was: "So, no castration?"

* * *

><p>Zach woke up, head pounding. He went to stand, only to find he couldn't. His eyes widened, as he realized he was still tied to a chair. Except, this time, he was in what was undoubtedly a girl's room. Three girls stood in front of him: Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Elizabeth Sutton. The first was fingering a knife, with a rather sadistic smile on her face. The second simply had a piece of paper in her hands that she was currently studying, and the third was twisting a knob on some freaky gadget.<p>

Now he knew what the knife was most likely for, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to know what the freaky gadget did.

Eyes moving past them, they locked onto the form of the fourth inhabitant of the room. Cammie was sitting on her bed torn half between amusement, indifference and mortification. She blinked at him, and then shrugged, before flopping down onto her bed, magazine in hand. "Hey, Bex, can you hurry up on the whole threatening thing? I need a partner to help me perfect the thing your mom did to the sniper that was going after the Ambassador of Turkey."

"Oh, sure thing." Bex smiled, and the three girls moved closer than he would have liked. "We'll make this _quick._"

Zach swore in his head. Never again was he going to Gallagher. Ever.

* * *

><p>Note: Oh this was just plain silly. Poor Zach. And Solomon, as usual, is a tad OOC.<p> 


End file.
